The present invention relates generally to an assembly for transmitting power to an automotive power transmission from two power sources. In particular, it pertains to an assembly for connecting the power sources concurrently or separately to the transmission.
Hybrid vehicles generally have two power sources, a conventional internal combustion engine, and an alternate power source, such as an electric motor. The electric motor is used as a power source in city driving where vehicle kinetic energy can be recovered by regenerative braking, converted to electric and chemical form, and stored in a battery, from which the motor is driven. The internal combustion is most suitable in highway driving, during which wheel braking and opportunities for energy recovery are infrequent, and the engine operates at its greatest efficiency.
In mixed driving conditions, the electric motor and combustion engine may be used together to transmit power to a transmission input shaft, depending on driving conditions and the magnitude of reserve battery capacity. A compact assembly for alternately combining the output of each power source or connecting them individually to the transmission input, while making efficient use of the radial and axial dimensions of the assembly, is a long sought need in the industry.